


The ELEMENTAL Infinity - Timelines, Updates & Overviews

by RyuuKage5400



Series: The ELEMENTAL Infinity Saga [1]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuKage5400/pseuds/RyuuKage5400
Summary: Dealing with everything - timeline, updates, etc., that is related with my "ELEMENTAL Infinity" saga.
Series: The ELEMENTAL Infinity Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900936





	The ELEMENTAL Infinity - Timelines, Updates & Overviews

**I will be using this as a platform henceforth to bring up everything concerning my currently ongoing work titled -** " _ **The** **ELEMENTAL Infinity"**_

**Signing off,**

**~RyuuKage5400**

**(29.08.2020)**

* * *

**So I had a genuinely interesting review that I took the pain to answer with VERY big lines. And it pertains to a lot of aspects and concerns of my stories that I decided to share both the review and my response to it so that it can answer any such queries rising again in the future.**

> _**(Review)** **:** _
> 
> **_Okay... I don't have a problem with Naruto being older than Yami. NO problem at all. I don't have a problem with making them or just him super OP. What I do have a problem is Orochimaru. From what I understand is that he went rouge during the Third Shinobi War or a short time after. He was declared nuke-nin for the experiments he had conducted IN Konoha. Sarutobi was still Hokage and let Orochimaru go instead of killing him. Therefore, it does not make any sense for him to still be there at least ten years later_ **
> 
> * * *
> 
> _**(Answer):** _
> 
> _**To be quite honest with you, it was quite a mess of timelines in canon. Sometimes they said the San'nin to have risen during the Third War and then they claim it to be the Second War. Once they said Uzushio was destroyed at the beginning of the Third War and then they say it was at the end of the Second War. I don't even know why the First War was fought so I substituted it with a logical scenario - that of the civilian governments the world over getting too Ansty of established shiobi factions rather than warring ones. We don't know when or how Hashirama dies and canon proclaims it to be at the First War which also took Tobirama's life. And don't even get me on the rather convoluted case of the Gold and Silver brothers once staging an assassination during a Konoha-Kumo peace talk and thus starting the First War and then Tobirama is said to have been killed by the Gold Force after the war started. I mean where the heck was the almighty Hashirama? Who the hell even killed him? The bloke has to be infamous for succeeding where Madara and Kakuzu failed.** _
> 
> _**Not wanting to deal with it all I revamped the entire timeline in my retconned lore - and don't worry for those are what are going to make Yamisuke's life more hellish and get readers more interested. I already gave him a curve ball by keeping Rin alive and soon he will realize that while many scenarios will play out the same he is not in a world that respects canon much. Essentially the acts will be there but the actors and circumstances not so much.** _
> 
> _**Now as for your question on Orochimaru - I will begin with agreeing with you. But I have a better use for him than portraying him as some jaded psycho scientist whose reasons for betraying his village made as much sense to me as the prequel triology Anakin Skywalker's sudden fall to the dark side and cravings for jedi hunting - starting with children. (Seriously I had given up on Star Wars until the clone wars tv series started running at which point the elder Skywalker became so favourite of mine that I refuse to believe that that character and the Vader from original series and rebels are the same - they have to be from some alternate universes because I refuse to believe that Sidious can turn this Anakin when the celestial Son couldn't). Well Orochimaru at least at the end became useful in a greater capacity than a wailing Vader brute forcing his master to an anticlimatic end.** _
> 
> _**Orochimaru is the proverbial middle ground between my OC and the rest of the village as I cannot envision any other characters here. Give the man his test subjects to keep him happy and he is surprisingly mellow. Give him extra knowledge to pursue and he is ecstatic. And whatever need is there for him as an antagonist - well the Narutoverse has enough of them for somebody else to fill the required niches.** _
> 
> _**So yeah I tweaked the timelines in my favor a little. Killed Hashirama (reasons even if haven't prepared yet for I still cannot fathom just what the f*#k killed him). Tobirama died at the peacetalks after covering the grounds for the six of his students to escape - thus triggering the Second War. Had the San'nin rise to infamy alongside the White Fang in this war where Konoha fought against Ame somewhere. Took down Uzushio at the end of this war as a major factor for its conclusion. Then had the Third War where Konoha allied with Suna and Ame to fight against the Kumo-Kiri-Iwa backed Kusa. Killed Sakumo Hatake in this war as well. And lastly delayed Orochimaru betraying the village until Hiruzen took the office the second time - or would have done so had canon events played out by my timeline.** _
> 
> _**On this note I conclude that all the big inconsistencies I have, are foundations for the plot I have cooked up in my mind. So while I will follow canon events (at least until the shippuden archive hopefully) the events in themselves will be played by different characters and due to different scenarios or circumstances. I respect canon but will not adhere to it as otherwise I might as well have copied then all down after all. I will leave out the hint however that my endgame is very far away and traverses a trail of windy and very unexpected road. That is however if I can get to traverse the path and reach my endgame of course.** _

**Signing off,**

**~RyuuKage5400**

**(29.08.2020)**

* * *

**With that said here is _my_ timeline for _The_ ELEMENTAL _Infinity_ saga, which I had posted initially in my story's second chapter. I'll get around to updating it regularly as the future plots develop; however, for the current plot of my story, my established tmeline until the Kyūbi incident is as follows:**

_**(UPDATED** _ **- _29.08.2020)_**

* * *

**B.V. – (Before Village)**

* * *

**Circa 1307 B.V. –** The **_Ōtsutsuki_** brothers rebelled against the rule of their mother Kaguya Ōtsutsuki; Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki became the first ever Jinchūriki and the only one of the Jūbi;

 **Circa 1300 B.V. –** Hamura Ōtsutsuki embarked on his voyage to the moon with half of the Ōtsutsuki clansmen and the elder of his twin children leaving behind his daughter and younger son in the care of their uncle

 **Circa 1284 B.V. –** Indra and Asura Ōtsutsuki entered into their first official conflict

 **Circa 1283 B.V. –** Hamura's younger son who inherited his Yang chakra disagreed with the enter ordeal of his uncle's ideals, and seceded from the clan and formed his own faction under the name of his grandmother; The **_Kaguya_** clan became the eldest offshoot of the Ōtsutsuki clan

 **Circa 1282** **B.V. –** Hagoromo manifested the nine Bijū from his mindscape; After passing his last will to them Hagoromo passed away due to the chakra depletion shock to his system from releasing the entirety of the Jūbi chakra

 **Circa 1251 B.V. –** Indra's descendants assigned themselves the name **_Uchiha_** and thus officially seceded from the Ōtsutsuki clan while vowing to retake the name only after defeating their rivals-descendants of Asura

 **Circa 1237 B.V. –** The descendants of Hamura's daughter who inherited his Yin chakra seceded from the Ōtsutsuki clan with all the other Byakugan wielders under their banner and thus named themselves the noble clan of **_Hyūga_** ; In order to maintain a stability that their parent clan seemed to lack, the descendants of Hamura formed the clan's main house and sealed their clansmen under an archaic caged-bird seal to form the branch house – subdued under the authority of the seal to never incite a rebellion; The decision was met with outrage and heavy disapproval from both the parent clan and their sibling clans, thus forcing the Hyūgas to seek refuge amongst the land's nobility never to return until the dawn of Konoha

 **Circa 1166 B.V. –** In a bid to achieve peace to the century-long conflict the then head of Ōtsutsuki clan (a transmigrant of Asura) decided to abolish the reason behind the conflict itself – the headship to the name of Ōtsutsuki. Entrusting upon his younger half-sister (the result of an alliance with the Kaguya clan by his father) the majority of the clan's wealth and the entirety of their collected knowledge and articrafts the brother took the name of **_Senju_** in defiance of the world tree he blamed for this conflict. Thus the descendants of Asura officially seceded from the clan by giving up their inheritance in a bid of peace.

 **Circa 1163 B.V. –** The sister along with the majority of the remnant Ōtsutsuki clansmen fled from Hi no Kuni, protected fro the pursuing Uchiha by her brother and his followers. After a long journey they came upon a vacant island lush with vegetation and a rich wildlife. The sister finally ordered setting their camp on the island

 **Circa 1161 B.V. –** With arts lost to the history the remnants of the Ōtsutsuki clan built themselves a veritable fortress; The sister created a defense while showing a mastery of sealing arts never seen before in her ancestors; on the completion of this project of settlement formation on all the islands of the archipelago, the sister used her sealing mastery to surround their new home with dangerous and violent whirlpools

 **Circa 1160 B.V. –** The ruling council, in respect of the sister and her achievements that gave them their new home , christened their archipelago the **_Uzu no Kuni_** (The Land of Whirlpools) while their main island settlement was named **_Uzushiogakure no Sato_** (The Village hidden in the Whirlpools) – thus becoming the first hidden village; The sister finally absolved the Ōtsutsuki name to extinction by the orders of her brother and named her entire clan the **_Uzumaki_**. Thus finally ended the blood-soaked Ōtsutsuki name with the Uzumakis becoming the youngest, the largest and the richest offshoot of the once ruling clan having an entire country to their name. in the following ages they will also serve to be the Senju's most steadfast allies and also the neutral grounds to host the numerous peace treaties that were to be signed between the Senju and Uchiha – never to last even a decade.

* * *

**A.V. – (After Village)**

* * *

**00 A.V. –** Konohagakure no Sato was established by the Shōdai Hokage Senju Hashirama; Senju Hashirama ascended as the Shōdai Hokage

 **Circa 08 A.V. –** First Secret Shinobi World War was fought

 **Circa 12 A.V. –** First Secret Shinobi World War came to an end; the first Gokage meeting was commenced

 **Circa 14 A.V. –** Uchiha Madara defected Konoha

 **Circa 16 A.V. –** Uchiha Madara attacked Konoha with a captured Kyūbi under the control of his Mangekyō Sharingan; Uzūmaki Mito sealed the subdued Bijū inside herself and thus became the first recorded Jinchūriki in the known time since the Rikudō Senin ten millennia ago

 **Circa 19 A.V. –** The second Gokage meeting; Hashirama distributed the captured Bijū

 **Circa 19 A.V. –** Senju Tobirama ascended as the Nidaime Hokage

 **Circa 20 A.V. –** Senju Hashirama was assassinated

 **Circa 25 A.V. –** Second Secret Shinobi World War started after the failed peace meeting of Konoha and Kumo; The Nidaime Raikage and Nidaime Hokage got assassinated by the Gold and Silver Brothers triggering the Second War; Sarutobi Hiruzen ascended as the Sandaime Hokage

 **Circa 55 A.V. –** Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina were born

 **Circa 63 A.V. –** Uzushiogakure was attacked and subsequently decimated by a joint operation of Kumo-Iwa-Kiri of which less than seven percent returned; Nidaime Tsuchikage and Nidaime Mizukage killed each other on the beach front of Uzushiogakure; Uzu no Kuni got sealed after the last of the survivors escaped their homeland; Konoha forced a heavily weakened Kumo-Iwa-Kiri to sign peace treaty with themselves as benefactor and forced heavy restitution to be paid to the Uzumaki clan now residing in their borders; The longest Secret Shinobi War came to conclusion

 **Circa 65 A.V. –** Konoha and Suna entered into an alliance; Hatake Kakashi and his generation is born

 **Circa 69 A.V. –** Kusagakure allied itself with the Iwa-Kiri-Kumo alliance; Amegakure entered into an alliance with Konoha-Suna

 **Circa 72 A.V. –** Ame and Kusa went to war triggering the Third Secret Shinobi World War;

 **Circa 73 A.V. –** Hatake Sakumo committed sepūkku

 **Circa 77 A.V. –** The Red Death assassinated both the Sanbi Jinchūriki and the Sandaime Mizūkage on the coasts of Kiri

 **Circa 78 A.V. –** Kanabi Bridge decimated; Uchiha Obito died; Namikaze Minato decimated the entirety of a heavy Iwa contingent; Nohara Rin became Jinchūriki to the Sanbi after Namikaze Minato stabilized her seal at the last moment and cleaved the Bijū chakra in half; Breaking the alliance a heavy assault Kiri contingent attacked Kumo; Sandaime Raikage decimated the entirety of the attacking force and succumbed to chakra exhaustion; A ascended as the Yondaime Raikage; Yagura Karatachi ascended as the Yondaime Mizūkage upon successfully becoming the Jinchūriki to the Sanbi after the Red Death assassinated both the previous host and the Sandaime Mizukage

 **Circa 79 A.V. –** Namikaze Minato ascended as the Yondaime Hokage; Ame and Kusa signed an armistice in the favor of Ame and thus ended the most brutal Secret Shinobi World War; Uzumaki Kushina became pregnant; Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina got married in a secret and private affair attended by their closest kin and officiated by Sarutobi Hiruzen

 **80 A.V., 10** **th** **October –** Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Yamisuke were born; The Kyūbi released by an unknown third party attacked Konoha; The Yellow Flash and The Red Death died sealing the Bijū in their newborn son(s).

**Signing off,**

**~RyuuKage5400**

**(29.08.2020)**

* * *

**-:(UPDATE NOTICE):-**

**The ELEMENTAL Infinity - Uzumaki Origins :**

_**Due to upcoming exams I have to sadly delay the next update by a month. So it will be released next on September 20, 2020. Apologies for the inconvenience of the delay.** _

**Signing off,**

**~RyuuKage5400**

**(29.08.2020)**


End file.
